


Car Wash, Yeah

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a nice view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash, Yeah

The A/C was crapped out, but she’d given their family a home for going on thirty years and was entitled to her occasional malfunction. 

Dean pulled the Impala off a highway exit for food and spotted a do-it-yourself carwash on the other side of the two-lane highway. It was time for the trifecta of happiness- a cheeseburger for Dean, a chance for Sam to stretch his long limbs, and a soapy bath for Baby.

And Sam didn’t mind the view either, peeking up while he drank his root beer at Dean scrubbing the tires in a dripping wet see-through tshirt.


End file.
